Por que hablar no basta
by Elizander
Summary: Decir "Te queiro" decir "Amor" no significa nada. Las palabras sinceras y con valor salen del alma. Por eso deja que esta noche tus sentimientos tengan voz y forma.


**Eh aquí una historia que vino a mi mente ante mi ligera y digo "ligera" decepción con el final de Kara no Kyoukai. Que pese a ser uno de los mejore finales que visto en cualquier rama de producciones de entretenimiento, me dejó algo que desear y sabrán de que hablo.**

**Así pues espero les guste.**

**Porque hablar no basta**

Había pasado un mes desde que Mikiya salió del hospital con el ojo que habría de llevar por siempre parchado. No le recriminaba lo más mínimo a nadie, ni a Shirazumi que en paz descanse ni a Shiki por supuesto. Esta sin embargo de vez en cuando parecía pensar distinto.

Ahora todo era distinto, estaban más cerca que nunca y sin embargo Mikiya sentía aún esa distancia entre ambos. Y la razón era simple: El había expuesto sus sentimientos por ella abiertamente y no había forma de que ella no estuviera convencida de lo que él sentía a semejantes alturas. ¿Pero que sentía ella por él? ¿Qué representaba él para ella además del único amigo que en verdad había tenido nunca? Aquel quien le ayudó a encontrarse a sí misma y a su humanidad que intentaron quitarle en el lecho de su propia familia. ¿Qué era siquiera la relación que ambos tenían?

¿Novios?: Imposible no se habían ni besado una sola vez.

¿Amantes?: Todavía menos. Si no se habían besado siquiera, mucho menos tener contacto íntimo y ni pensar en hacer el amor.

¿Compañeros de trabajo?: Seguro ¿no? Trabajaban para la misma jefa, aunque trabajar estaba entre comillas, ya que era realmente conveniente la ocasión en que esta les diera alguna paga por sus esfuerzos, que fuera en medidas monetarias al menos.

¿Amigos?: A estas alturas ya no sabía si sentirse afortunado de ser su amigo o de sentirse un completo imbécil de no haber avanzado más de ello en 4 años de conocerla.

No le molestaba realmente esa realidad. El era feliz al poder estar con ella más cerca y más tiempo que nunca antes. Ahora ella era más alegre y vivas que antes. Más sociable y espontanea de lo que nunca habría podido creer de no ser porque lo estaba viviendo a diario. Pero como toda persona en esta vida: él deseaba más. Deseaba poder sentir que ella le tenía esa confianza como para contarle cualquier secreto. Que si estuviera triste él estaría allí para consolarla. Si estuviera sola él estaría siempre con ella. Si estuviera dolida él estaría allí para confortarla. Deseaba darle esa seguridad de que si ella tenía alguna vez cualquier problema podría pedirle su ayuda y que ella le diera a él la seguridad de que lo buscaría para la solución de cualquier problema.

Era noche. Ambos estaban en el apartamento de Shiki. Ahora que ya no estaba Araya para hacer que ocurrieran cosas sobre naturales por doquier, incluso Mikiya había regresado a la universidad.

Ya era tarde. Mikiya había terminado de guardar sus cosas y se disponía a irse. Pero notó como Shiki parecía tener un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Te sientes bien Shiki?-

-Si… estoy bien- respondió ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si estoy segura-

-Bien…- dijo tras un suspiro –entonces creo que ya me voy-

Ni siquiera poniendo su pie dentro de los zapatos escuchó su nombre en un grito

-¡Mikiya!-

-¿Qu- qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Te importaría… quedarte a dormir esta noche?- dijo ella ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas.

Aunque la propuesta no era nada nuevo. Era algo un poco fuera de lo normal el que se tomara tantos rodeos para pedírselo. No había razón para decir que no, como no habría razón para pensar que pasaría algo especial esa noche. Después de todo el era un puritano y Santo patrón de los santos y ella una asesina reformada y chica nada convencional.

Y ahí estaba una vez más. Sobre el mismo colchón junto a la mujer de sus sueños. La chica de su total adoración. De nuevo junto a ella para hacer nada más que dormir y sentirse culpable por la calentura que irremediablemente se pasearía por su entre pierna al menos una vez antes de poder conciliar el sueño. No era nada nuevo, había pasado ya al menos 10 veces. Ya no sabía si creer que aquello era una bendición que ella le concedía o una forma retorcida y sutil de como de torturarlo.

-Mikiya ¿estás dormido?- preguntó una voz de pronto sacándolo de sus meditaciones.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el sin dejar de darle la espalda. Posición en la que siempre dormía junto a ella.

-Nada estaba pensando. Nos conocemos desde hace 4 años… hemos pasado por muchas cosa juntos… incluso casi nos mataron en barias ocasiones ¿No te parece una locura?-

-No me cabe la menor duda- respondió el algo desinteresado.

-Probablemente nada de eso te habría pasado, a ti al menos, si no me hubieras conocido-

-Quizás, pero quien sabe-

-¿Habrías preferido no conocerme nunca?-

¿Realmente le había preguntado eso? ¿Realmente le había preguntado la estupidez de si habría preferido no conocerle nunca, luego de haber arriesgado su vida por ella y exponerse a que lo mataran en barias ocasiones; Una de ellas, por la propia mano suya?

-¡No digas tonterías! El haberte conocido no lo cambiaría por nada- respondió casi molesto –¿Crees que si me arrepintiera de haberte conocido a estas alturas seguiría viéndote? ¿Qué estaría aquí durmiendo a tu lado? No sé si todavía no te habrá quedado claro, pero ¡Te amo! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?-

-Pues para ser cierto tienes muy poca imaginación para demostrarlo- le recriminó.

-bueno lo siento. No tengo mucha imaginación siendo romántico-

-¿Quieres saber que sería romántico? ¡Que hiciéramos el amor!- dijo jalándolo del hombro para poder verle la cara.

Los ojos de Mikiya se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que cada neurona de su cerebro cayó en un corto circuito ante la pregunta de Shiki. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad?- dijo aún con el cerebro trabado.

-¡Claro que sí, ya estamos grandecitos demonios! ¡¿Para qué otra cosa te invitaría a dormir a mi casa y mi cama cuando no hay nadie que nos pueda interrumpir?! ¡¿Jugar Pokémon y decir "Pikachu yo te elijo"?! ¿Qué quieres, qué me desnude y me siente a horcajadas sobre tu entrepierna para que me comprendas?- dijo ya frustrada.

-No, pero… realmente… ¡No sé cómo demonios esperas que adivine eso si nunca nos hemos dado un beso siquiera!- le recriminó en el mismo tono, pues era cierto y ella no podía quejarse.

-Mikiya… por mi culpa casi te matan en cuatro ocasiones… ¡Cuatro ocasiones! Una de ellas por mi propia mano, que casi te arranco el brazo y puse un cuchillo en tu garganta. Por mi culpa tu ojo izquierdo ya ni siquiera funciona. Y sin embargo tú me perdonaste todo eso y me trataste con una amabilidad que jamás habría esperado de nadie, aún cuando yo no te di nada a cambio ¿¡Cómo demonios esperas que tenga el descargo de pedirte algo?!- dijo cambiando su semblante a tristeza –Por eso… aunque quería todo eso, todo esto… no tuve el valor de pedírtelo abiertamente y pensé que sería mejor si te seducía a hacerlo. Pero no ha funcionado y tu tampoco me has dado señales de querer hacerlo ¿Por qué Mikiya? ¿Es porque te da asco la idea de que mi cuerpo se bañó en la sangre no de una sino barias personas? ¿Qué mis manos aún apestan a muerte?... ¿O es que no te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Por que mi brazo isquierdo es una prótesis que me fabricó Toko? ¿Es porque mis senos… son pequeños?-

-¡No digas tonterías!- dijo sujetándola de los hombros –Tu eres hermosa ¡La mujer más hermosa que he visto! Pero eso importa poco, porque lo fueras o no yo te amo por quien eres. Ya no me importa quién fuiste o lo que hiciste antes, me importa quién eres ahora-

-Entonces si nada de eso importa... ¿Dime de qué serviría que te dijera algo? ¿De qué serviría que te dijera que has sido la mejor cosa que pudo pasarme? Lo único bueno que alguna vez hubo en mi vida de hecho .Qué te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Que la idea de perderte me asusta más que la muerte. Qué quiero que me beses hasta que se me resequen los labios. Que quiero que hagamos el amor hasta caer exhaustos. Que el día de nuestra boda te pediré que me saques a bailar aunque no tenga idea de cómo hacerlo-

Se arrimó a su cuerpo y ocultó su llanto frotando su rostro contra su hombro. Mikiya instintivamente la envolvió en un tierno abrazo. Nunca se le habría ocurrido. Sabía que Toko estaba orgullosa de sus habilidades de deducción. Qué pensaría ahora al saber que él jamás se habría imaginado siquiera que Shiki le tuera guardados esos deseos.

-Lo lamento. No tenía idea- atinó decir acariciándole el cabello–Yo… también querría todo eso para nosotros. Pero tenía miedo de pedírtelo y que tu… me rechazaras-

-Bésame entonces Mikiya. Bésame si me amas, por favor- dijo ella casi como una súplica separándose de él, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de él.

No le dio tiempo de responder. Su cabeza apenas era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras encima se preguntaba si aquello era real siquiera. Y encima tuvo algo nuevo de que preocuparse, pues su rostro estaba siendo jalado por las manos de Shiki, hacia el rostro de ella. Antes de que pudiera decir "pio", se encontró a sí mismo besándola. Habían pasado cuatro años para este momento. Cuatro mugrosos años. Pero de pronto toda la angustia, el dolor, la sangre, sudor y lágrimas parecieron un sacrificio justo por el deleite que ahora gozaba. Decidió mandar al carajo todas sus preocupaciones y preguntas y entregarse a aquel beso por el que había esperado y pasado tanto.

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Se sintió como Adán comendo del fruto prohibido. Se encontró a si mismo perdiéndose en ese tierno y profundo beso el cual habría deseado durara una eternidad, pero tuvo que terminarlo finalmente al hacerle falta el aire. Casi se ahoga. Miró a Shiki a los ojos que estaba en el mismo estado. Inhumanamente ruborizada, respiraba tan agitadamente como él. Ambos dieron barios respiros largos y tras una prolongada inhalación, Shiki volvió a terminar con la distancia entre ambos. Mikiya inconscientemente se colocó a sí mismo encima de Shiki y siguió besándola cada vez con más pasión. Su mano derecha lentamente se abrió paso al interior de la falda de Shiki y comenzó a acariciar sus suaves muslos. Shiki entonces terminó con el beso en que ambos estaban unidos y miró a Mikiya con unos ojos muy sensuales.

-Mikiya… hazme el amor- dijo con la voz más seductora que nunca.

Mikiya no respondió. La besó una vez más y siguió acariciando su pierna, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano comenzaba a retirar el nudo de su kimono. Debido a la poca distancia que el mantenía entre ambos, Shiki solo podía limitarse a acariciarle la espalda mientras él había dejado de besarla en la boca para bajar a su cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos. No estaba segura de si las caricias que sentía y que ya le hacían estremecer eran reales o cosa de un sueño, pero sabía que no se permitiría que algo detuviera lo que estaba pasando. Mikiya logró des hacerse del nudo y lo retiró de inmediato para liberar el kimono. Introdujo su mano por el escote y abrió de par en para contemplar lo que ahí se ocultaba. No llevaba sostén por supuesto y menos dado que ya se habían ido a dormir. Era cierto, sus senos no eran muy grandes, pero seguía siendo una vista magnífica. Shiki al ver la expresión en los ojos de Mikiya, no pudo evitar cubrirse los senos con sus ante brazos.

-No te cubras tonta… eres hermosa-

-Es que… me da un poco de pena- respondió con timidez.

El verla de ese modo. Tan frágil, tan dócil y sumisa, tan vulnerable, femenina y adorable era una vista soñada para Mikiya. Se acercó a sus senos soplándoles un instante antes de besarlos. Lo que provocó que Shiki dejara salir un gemido de placer, que perforó su alma. ¿En qué momento había llegado a esto? ¿Quién era el siendo el hombre que tenía el dominio de la situación y quien era la mujer a la que tenía dominada? Sintió una abrumadora culpa, como si la estuviera violando e intentó alejarse de ella, pero al ver esto Shiki lo detuvo atrapando su cintura con ambas piernas y sujetándolo con ambas manos del cuello de su camisa. Mikiya se sorprendió con el gesto y estuvo seguro de que ella le reclamaría el tomarse tales libertades.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- vociferó ella atrayéndolo cerca de su cara.

-Lo siento… yo no…-

-Me importa poco si esto es un sueño o una realidad. ¡Si te atreves a dejarme así como estoy ahora te mato con mis propias manos! No te detengas-

-L-l-lo siento. Es que pensé que-

-Alguna estupidez ya lo sé. Deja de pensar en futuros tontos y pasados olvidados. Concéntrate en esto. Para una mujer no debería existir nada más sagrado que entregar su virginidad al hombre que ama. No lo eches a perder pensado idioteces y disfrútalo- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Tomó la mano de Mikiya y la llevó sobre su seno izquierdo. Mikiya quedó atónito con el gesto. Aquello era la cosa más suave que jamás había tocado. Sintió el incontrolable deseo de estrujarlo un poco lo que provocó que Shiki emitiera otro pequeño gemido de placer.

-¡Perdón!-dijo el tratando de retirar su mano de aquel lugar. No siendo capaz al ser detenido por las manos de Shiki.

-Mikiya… ¿Lo sientes?- pregunto ella con cierta timidez.

-¿Tu seno?- preguntó entre cortado.

-No idiota, mi corazón- respondió ella molesta.

Aplacó un momento sus hormonas y se concentró en esa pregunta. Apenas se concentró un poco en lo que le había dicho, notó a que se refería. Su corazón daba más revoluciones por minuto que un motor fórmula uno.

-Está... palpitando a cien- dijo al fin.

-Sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estás aquí conmigo, haciendo esto. Esto es lo que me haces sentir Mikiya. Sé que soy muy mala para demostrar mis emociones, tanto física como verbalmente. Pero no debes dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Ya te lo dije. No pares por favor. No es solamente porque te queiro, es porque lo quiero, lo necesito. ¿No lo entiendes? Esperé toda la vida por tí. Yo en verdad nunca creí en Dios y mirando a como estaba el mundo solía pensar que incluso si existía habría de ser un sádico y sicótico bastardo. Pero entonces un día todo cambió cuando finalmente me envió algo que respondió a todas mis suplicas y me enseñó la elegría de vivir... Tu Mikiya. Tu fuiste como un faro de luz que me guió a la salida de la dedicha en que viví siempre. Por eso quiero entregarte mi cuerpo y alma, no tengas miedo de saborearlos-

Con semejante bendición, Mikiya se acercó a Shiki y la besó apasionadamente y despojándola de su kimono por completo al tiempo que ella también lo desnudaba a él.

-Perdona ya no te haré esperar más- dijo cuando ambos al fin estuvieron completamente desnudos –Te amo Shiki-

-Y yo a ti Mikiya-

Ya nada fue capaz de frenar a ninguno de los dos. Exploraron y saborearon cada parte del cuerpo del otro. El sentir como con cada embestida se apoderaba de la virginidad de ella, del mismo modo que ella sentía como se la arrebataban. Ver el rostro del otro deformado por el placer del orgasmo. Sentir que se fundían con el otro formando un único ser. La consumación de su amor, sus esperanzas y sueños de los últimos cuatro años finalmente alcanzada. Y justo como aquella noche bajo la nieve en que se conocieron, no existieron más testigos de su unión más que Dios y la Luna.

Horas más tarde, sintiendo más paz y comodidad de lo que pensó sería posible, Shiki dormía abrazada de Mikiya con su rostro reposando sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Mikiya le acariciaba el cabello, mientras tarareaba esa vieja melodía de "Singing in the rain".

-Mikiya-

-¿Si? ¿Perdón te desperté?-

-No, solo quería saber ¿A sido como esperabas?-

-Que pregunta. Claro que no- respondió en tono burlón.

-¿No?- contestó con preocupación y pena.

-Ha sido infinitamente mejor, tonta- dijo acercándose a ella, besando su frente. Se ruborizó nuevamente y regreso a su posición anterior.

-Me has estado arrullando toda la noche ¿Algo te está preocupando?-

-Estaba pensando… sobre lo que dijiste antes. Sobre la boda. Como lo tomarán nuestras familias cuando les demos la noticia-

-Lo que quieres decir es que te preocupa la bendición de mi familia ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-Mi padre no lo aprobará lo tengo por seguro. Dirá alguna estupidez sobre los linajes y mi responsabilidad de buscar un hombre "De sangre espesa". No te preocupes, no requerí de su bendición para nada de lo que hice cuando era una niña y no la necesitaré ahora que soy adulta, le guste o no-

-¿Ya has tomado tu decisión entonces?- dijo haciendo que la viera a los ojos moviendo su barbilla con su mano.

-Así es. Descuida, no lo necesito en mi vida- respondió poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él.

-No Shiki, significa que no lo necesitamos en NUESTRA vida- le dijo solemne, besándola en los labios.

-Tienes toda la razón Mikiya. Y aunque no fuera así no le pertenezco a mi padre ¿sabes por qué?-

-Mmm... ¿porque ahora eres mía?-

-No exactamente. Sino porque yo siempre fui tuya- respondió con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa.

-Y por eso quiero estar conigo ahora y siempre-

-Y así será. Te lo prometo-

Se besaron nuevamente y se dispusieron a dormir de una vez, que en unas horas los alcanzaría el amanecer. Pero sin importar lo que pudiera traer el mañana, ellos lo enfrentaría juntos y ya nada sería capaz de separarlos.


End file.
